


Kisses

by sonnetqueen



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetqueen/pseuds/sonnetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>段子灭文，有关Chris和Zach如何解决在片场接吻的问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

当Karl走到休息室门口时，Zachary正在喝他的第二杯咖啡，而他身侧的Chris则一边笑嘻嘻地望着Zachary，一边朝嘴里又塞了一把薯片。“Hey boys，我能进来么？”Karl有些迟疑。  
“当然，为什么不？”放下手里的咖啡，Zachary挑高了一侧的眉毛，将重心放到了身后的椅背上，虽然已经换下了戏服，失去了那对尖尖的耳朵，只剩下了半截自己的眉毛，但他还是该死地像他的角色。  
从善如流地坐到了他们的对面，Karl拿起小餐桌上的咖啡壶也给自己来了一杯，“你知道，自从我上次发现这儿是你们的秘密接吻基地，我就尽量避免……”他的目光在Zachary和Chris之间来回扫过，当发现了后者白T恤上星星点点的薯片碎渣，Karl忍不住翻了个白眼：“上帝保佑你的T恤，Dear。”  
“射射。”Chris的发音因为塞了满嘴的薯片而含混，他呛了两声，Zachary马上安抚地顺了顺他的背，并任由他抢过自己的杯子吞了几口。  
叹息着摇摇头，Karl警惕地转身看了下门外，压低了嗓子道：“并不是我觉得有何不妥，但撞破朋友们之间的地下恋情，这感觉……挺微妙的……而且这还是人多口杂的剧组，你们必须得谨慎些。”  
直起身子，Chris呻吟着吸了口气，他终于不咳了。“我明白你的意思Karl”，他满载着笑意的漂亮蓝眼睛与Zachary对视了一下，“事实上我们已经找到了更隐秘理智的办法。”  
“嘿！别再放闪光弹了好么？我的‘伴侣’（注：Coffee-Mate，咖啡伴侣，俗称奶精）都被你们‘闪’丢了。”Karl无可奈何地嘟囔着弯下身去小餐桌底下找他的奶精。“噢，在这儿呢。真是的，我是Karl Urban，又不是Dr.McCoy。”摸索了一阵，他自言自语着捡起了那个小纸包，正准备起身坐好时，他的余光却扫到了什么——  
“OH MY——！！！！”Karl大叫一声，脑袋“咚”地狠狠撞上桌沿。  
“Karl？Are you OK？”Chris和Zachary迅速站了起来。  
“一点不好！！！”Karl捂住自己剧痛难当的后脑勺：“老天，我的狗眼！！！你们所说的‘理智的办法’就是在桌子底下瓦肯吻？！”


End file.
